


滥用职权

by ssckanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssckanon/pseuds/ssckanon
Summary: 这篇文章是我和SSS君的接龙文，出于SSS君本人的意愿，TA放弃署名权，因此全文由我发出。怪物大使把她的特别助理压倒在办公桌上，因为她的恋人实在过于懒惰，不得不让她亲自出手了。





	滥用职权

滥用职权

================ ===================

特别助理被怪物大使堵在办公室里。距离下班时间已经过去快一个小时，除了确定要加班的人员还在忙碌，已经没有什么人在了。

Frisk的手沿着Sans的白色毛衣环抱起骷髅的腰。明明她的爱人只是一副骨架，摸起来的手感也是坚硬的，但在穿上衣服以后，想要环抱住还真是有点吃力。她问过Sans却被带过了话题，不过这也成为Frisk掀起来摸摸看里面是什么的借口。

Frisk揪起Sans毛衣的下摆，猛的往上一提，满意的看见Sans的双臂和布料搅成一团。  
“嘿！嘿！慢一点kiddo，这把老骨头可经不起你这么折腾。”Sans一点也不认真的抗议，熟悉的称呼让Frisk挑起眉，她从很久之前就知道，自己喜欢上的是个没有肚子的腹黑骷髅。最重要的是，他懒的要命。不挑起他十足的性致，他绝对懒的主动继续。

“好吧，我的助理。”Frisk顺着骷髅的牙缝舔进去，她不吝与给她的员工一点甜头，只要他能骨足干劲好好的干，“这个发型是你决定的“Frisk放开那根蓝色的舌头，一只手撩起头发露出好看的脖子”这身西服是你给我挑的。”她单手解开了衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，现在她的锁骨也漏在外面了。“但是这下面的衣服，是我自己选的……”，闪闪发亮的嘴唇凑近了怪物的耳蜗，Frisk抱着十足的坏心眼压低了声音。“你要不要看看……款式你喜不喜欢。”

Sans眼中的白光消失了，骷髅的眼眶变成了深邃的黑色。Frisk仿佛没看见似的把自己的西服外套和衬衫脱掉，她脱衣服的样子可真是……一阵激动的蓝色魔法，那些碍事的布料飞了出去。Frisk通常都会抱怨几句但她今天没有，“一会可要加油让我说慢一点。”她用膝盖磨蹭着。“这不都已经准备万全了？”

Frisk跨坐在Sans万年款式不变的短裤上，身上除了专门为了今天挑的内衣以外什么都没穿。不得不说这姑娘的内衣选得棒极了，Sans压低了眼眶，Frisk完全符合他的喜好，这是当然，他爱她的全部。

“嘿，先生，你现在有干劲了吗？”他的女孩还在和他开下流的双关笑话，完全不管他的努力。人类是那么柔软，柔软又脆弱。Sans总害怕怪物的力量会伤害到她，可是Frisk，她每次都欢迎他的进入，表现得她还想要更多。这个贪婪的人类，他当然愿意给她，只要她想要，骷髅Sans愿意给她自己拥有的全部。Sans从衣服的禁锢中解放出自己的手，他搂住Frisk的腰，用头骨抵住她的额头。“坐稳了，女士。”

一进房间Sans就把他的衣服丢进了角落的魔法龙卷风里。他们现在一起陷进了Sans花大价钱投资的床里，在捷径中移动也不能让Frisk离开Sans的身体半分。她的腿和胳膊都自然的缠上了骷髅身上舒服的位置。

“从交往后我才知道，kiddo你原来是积极的类型。”Sans凑近Frisk的脸给她一个亲吻，人类欢欣得回应了。分开之后，Frisk得声音里带上了喘息，但这也没能掩盖她声音里的委屈。  
“如果我要是不主动……你就要逃跑了。而且你这个时候还用这个称呼特别色。我猜你是故意的？”

“聪明的孩子总是更让骨喜欢。”

而Frisk觉得Sans的声音该死的好听。

==================== ====================

冰涼的骨手附上她的臀揉捏，Sans的聲音低沉，每一寸輕笑都附上一層沙啞。  
Frisk可以感受到底下自己跨坐的位置已經多了一塊東西，不安分的在她敏感的地方磨蹭頂弄著，帶著溫度的魔法舌頭舐上她的脖頸。  
她低聲呻吟著，拉緊放在他肩上的手臂，Sans感覺到人類溫熱的身軀更貼近了自己不由得輕笑。

「so needy, kiddo...」  
他低語，掀起她底褲的邊角，輕輕搔弄著已是有些濕潤的穴口：「只是一個吻就這樣了，heh…」

Frisk終究是在他直接的語言中紅了一張臉，原本搭在他身後的手開始下滑，柔軟的指腹輕輕地撓過每寸骨骼的凹陷處：「說的好像你還沒硬一樣。」

Sans輕笑，在她的胸口嚙咬，魔法所塑造的舌頭在挺立處打轉著，分明沒有唇，卻又有清晰可聞的淫靡吮吸聲在房間裡迴盪，和她不均勻的喘息應和著。  
「我知道妳想要什麼…」低語著，那堅硬的隆起又在她的大腿間極具暗示性的磨蹭：「躺下吧，讓我來。」

============== ===================

开始总是很痛的，就算Frisk已经湿的一塌糊涂，Sans进来的时候她依旧收紧了握在肩胛骨的手，而一旦她这么做了，骷髅就会像收到信号一样开始释放出他的魔法。Frisk以前看到过这个，她的助理偶尔会接过保镖的职责，让飞向她的一切危险都停在半空中。那个时候Frisk可不觉得被蓝色包裹住的人会有多好受，她相信Sans确保那些敌人的表情都充满悔恨和痛苦。但是这力量可以用在……bed time上也让人充满了惊喜。当他们交往了差不多快两年以后，Sans才试探性的询问她想不想试试新花样。当Sans提出这个建议的时候没人能比Frisk更惊讶了。不是她想抱怨爱人不够热情，Sans大概习惯了地底的慵懒，想让人从懒散到勤奋起来可不是一件容易的事。他们已经试过灵魂交融，Frisk有限的想象力已经不知道还能有什么更舒服的事了。  
Frisk感觉自己变得渺小，那些魔法，带有触感的魔法爱抚她的全身，她的每一寸舒服的地方都被Sans掌握住，她的灵魂也变成了蓝色的。她不止一次说过慢一点，而Sans用上他的蓝色魔法后，Frisk第一次哭泣着恳求她的怪物放过她。Sans是个聪明到会让人类害怕的怪物，从那以后他就热衷于在床上时间用魔法探索Frisk的每一点，发掘人类大使的敏感点已经变成了他的乐趣之一。只要Frisk表现出一点不舒服，Sans都知道怎样让他的人类快速高兴起来。  
================== ================  
比如此刻。

Sans對於她的懇求只是又挑高了嘴角，平時略帶寵溺的弧度此刻只剩餘不安好心。  
「放過妳？」隨著他的抽送，藍色的柱狀物再次撞開她層層的皺摺，緊緻的吸附似乎更令他上癮，Frisk感覺到耳邊的喘息又低沉了些許：「孩子，妳底下的嘴跟上頭說的可不一樣。」

藍色的魔法隨著骨指從脊椎底處開始向上攀，引得她不禁挺直了腰，卻方便了Sans狠狠的撞入她深處，她發出一聲沙啞的呻吟，他的速度卻從未慢下來過。

「不、不要了…」  
七次不夠嗎？本為繁衍的藍色液體隨著他的動作從她的腿間流下，她本就支離破碎的求饒在他嚙咬她耳尖的時候變得尖銳，她想要在他背後留下抓痕，可是無力的手指只能虛弱的勾住他背後的骨頭，隨著他的動作起伏，更不用提在骨頭上留下抓痕了。

「不要了嗎，kiddo？」他笑，輕鬆的語調就像是在說服小孩子吃糖似的，然而猛地染上藍色的靈魂又顯然不是這麼回事。  
Frisk感覺到自己的身體非自動性的隨著他的指令開始扭腰，敏感的點被他肆無忌憚的衝撞，被藍色魔法愛撫的感觸簡直就像被他摸遍了似的。

她嗚咽，感覺到小腹的熱潮隨著他簡直是虐待性的刺激中再次上升，搖頭哭道：「真的，真的不要了，Sa、Sans…嗯嗯！」

濕潤的舌尖舐過她的脖頸，她聽見Sans在耳邊的低笑，褪去了先前那分虛偽輕鬆和寵愛，他的每一字裡帶著濃厚的情慾：「nah，我不同意，」褐色的髮絲掃過他的頸椎，他感受到愛人再次開始顫抖的內壁，藍色的魔法更加肆無忌憚的開始愛撫她的挺起：「我的『幹勁』還沒用完呢。」  
==================== ===================  
Frisk裹着被子在床上生闷气。她的身上干净清爽，头发也被吹得蓬蓬松松，屋子里的温度刚刚好，床单是新换的，棉被也是软绵绵的。一切都让人昏昏欲睡，而且Frisk已经累的一个指头都不想动了。女性裹着被子打了一个大大的哈吹，然后鼓足了决心去够床头柜前的杯子。  
在她够到杯子之前，一只只有骨头的手臂先拿起了杯子，只穿着四角裤的骷髅怪物在床边坐下，把手里的杯子喂向Frisk嘴边。这明显的讨好也没能让Frisk露出平常的笑容，怪物大使嗔怒的瞪了Sans一眼，一言不发的就这Sans手中的杯子喝起水来。感觉喉咙终于湿润了，Frisk试着清了清嗓子。  
“你这个混蛋骷髅！”  
完全是沙哑的声音，透露出这之前明显的喊叫过度。Frisk脸一红，皱着眉头的眼角又有眼泪冒出来。她愤愤的扯过被子，把自己包裹成一座小山。  
“都怪你——！”闷闷的，沙哑的声音从被子下面传出来。  
“没错，没错，都怪我。”Sans好笑的哄着自己的恋人，他刚刚把换下来的床单塞进洗衣机，要是留到明天再洗frisk看见又要唠叨，但是洗衣机里的东西可以留到明天再晾不是，只需要早起一小会，而且早起损失掉的这点睡眠时间，他肯定自己能找时间补上。“但是你该出来了吾爱，我们该睡觉了。”  
被子里伸出一只手，准确的勾上了Sans的锁骨，乐意被带着俯身的Sans对上爱人混合着害羞和气愤的脸“我明天怎么去上班啊！”  
“别担心kiddo，如果你实在担心……”Sans躺在Frisk身边，把气呼呼的爱人往怀里揽。Frisk的脸上还有没有平静的怒气，可是她还是顺从的让Sans的手臂把她从床的另一边带到了Sans这边。“这种程度Toriel不到5秒钟就能治好，你只需要上班前绕个路去她家一趟。”  
“我不想去找妈妈，要是她问起原因我就要说谎……真的理由我才不敢告诉她。”  
“说起来今天可是你起的头，嗯哼？”Sans的骨手在Frisk的头发中穿梭，在他们说话的时候，他的胳膊靠在Frisk的脖子上，手没有节奏的按摩她的耳后。Sans曾经担心自己的身体会太硬了，不过Frisk的表情显示她接受良好，骷髅也就不介意和爱人有更多的身体接触。  
“还不是因为你总是不主动……”Frisk的眼睛半开半合，看上去快要睡着了。“我想和你多亲热一下……”  
“我的错”Sans把杯子拉倒Frisk的肩头，自己也躺进被子握住Frisk的手，Sans感觉到Frisk的手在自己手里勾了勾，“睡吧，Frisk，睡吧，我明天会叫醒你。”  
Frisk已经完全睡熟了，Sans看着身边的人类，他左眼眶的蓝色魔法微微出现，卧室的灯关了，骷髅怪物合上眼眶。  
这只是怪物们重新登上地面的，平凡又普通的一天。


End file.
